


Nicknames

by imaginesandideas



Series: Warren Worthington one-shots [4]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: And it’s gender neutral really, Arguing, But more like teasing, Can be platonic tbh, Fluff, Mild swearwords, Peter Maximoff is briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-24 17:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginesandideas/pseuds/imaginesandideas
Summary: Small argument between Warren and the reader regarding nicknames.Inspired bythat iconic scenein BoRhap.





	Nicknames

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr (@imaginesandideas).

“**_You call me sweet, like i’m some kind of cheese!_**”

You stared at Warren shocked by his choice of words. You had to blink a few times before you finally decided to speak again.

“_A what?_”

He stood by the opposite side of the kitchen counter, arms spread wide in disbelief. Wings following their movement.

“_I said - you call me sweet like I’m some kind of cheese. What did you not understand?_” His brows narrowed as you snorted dropping a spoon in the cereal bowl you were previously consuming, contents splashing everywhere. If you could stop laughing you’d probably notice that his expression has gotten only more confused. Disbelief plastered all over his face, posture only accentuating it. “_What’s so funny to you? Didn’t you just call me sweet like 5 minutes ago? Stop laughing!_” He groaned helplessly.

Slowly but steadily your breathing began to stabilize, only every now and then pausing to chuckle. After what seemed like hours to Warren you spoke again, still avoiding to look at him directly.

„_I did. But why the hell do you think that cheese is sweet?_” You looked up. Warren was massaging his forehead intensely. Right hand landed on his hip in a manner of someone who just realised his mistake.

“_I-I don’t know._” He breathed out loosening his muscles, and which you reacted with another snort.   
The whole argument was as ridiculous as Warren’s stubborness torwards nicknames you were calling him. Ever since Peter started mocking him as _birdie_, he couldn’t stand any sort of diminutives, feeling as if he’s gotten too soft to be treated seriously by others. Though you didn’t mind the softer version of Warren.  
Finally after a few seconds of staring into each others eyes, you both bursted out laughing. He could never be mad at you. In fact you were the one who’s made his life so much brighter and easier to bear. He just needed extra time to get used to treating things less earnestly.

Warren came to stand behind you wrapping his arms around your waist, his chin resting in the crook of your neck, eyes closing peacefully.

One hand resting atop of his, the other holding his face close, you turned your head just enough to plant a gentle kiss on his cheekbone. His wings gently enveloped your body, as the most beautiful smile graced Warren’s face and you almost melted at the sight.

„_You are sweet though. Nobody else ever was as good to me as you are Warren._” The azure eyes you’ve come to love so dearly shot open, some kind of melancholy hiding underneath the blue.

“_I love you._” You gave him a smile, the one he adored the most, with small dimples on your cheeks, and tiny wrinkles in the corners of your eyes.

„_I love you too, **hothead**._”

* * *

** BONUS :**

You were sitting on the bed in your bedroom, reading the book you’ve planned to finish before the end of the month when the door shot open, Warren behind them grinning from ear to ear. He looked… enlightened.

“_There is a cheese that’s sweet!_” He informed coming inside, his left wing automatically closing the door with careful push. Your expression remained puzzled for a moment, before you’ve come to a realisation.

“_Ooh! Wait, wait, wait - you actually did a RESEARCH just to prove that you were right?_”

“_Maybe, yeah._”

„_Unbelievable._”

“_It’s called mascarpone, and it’s from Italy. Just so you know._” The fingers resting on the bridge of your nose withdrew in the blink of Warren’s eyes.

„_Mascarpone?_” His expression has slowly gotten serious, a contrast to the suspicious smile on your face that seemed to be growing wider with each passing second.

„_Yeah…?_”

“_Can I call you mascarpone from now on?_”

„_You know what? Let’s just forget this conversation, okay?_”

“_Never, **mascarpone boy**._”


End file.
